


seven sins for the innocent

by emo_gummy_phan



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cheating, Dallon is depressed, F/M, Frank is like the mom of the house, I need an editor guys, M/M, Minor Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_gummy_phan/pseuds/emo_gummy_phan
Summary: Dallon becomes depressed after being cheated on by his boyfriend of three years only to move into a house haunted by the seven deadly sins.





	1. Chapter 1

Dallon stepped through the beige door frame and sighed, setting down his suitcase.

 

 “New home. Yay.” He declared unenthusiastically to the empty space in front of him. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. What was he missing that brendon would have to go and cheat on him after three years? Was something wrong with him? Was he ever enough for brendon in the first place? How could he not have noticed earlier? All these questions ran through his mind as he shuffled up the stairs and flopped onto the mattress of a bed that the movers brought from the guest room in Brendon and himselves house. Well now just Brendon’s house.

  

  Tears sprang back into Dallon’s eyes as he remembered the actions of just three days ago.

 

             ————————————flashback————————————

 

       Dallon was on his way from the jewelry store, knee bouncing with anxiety as Brendon’s anniversary present was tucked into the side compartment. He finally gathered up the courage and money to propose to brendon. Dallon pulled into the driveway and just sat there for a few minutes trying to prepare for the life making or life breaking decision he was about to make before getting out and opening the front door slowly in hopes to surprise brendon. Dallon stopped when he heard the shower running and sat in the living room, mindlessly watching the tv until he heard the water shut off. He heard a mangled cry come from behind the door and he decided to go up to the door and see if brendon was hurt but as he got closer he heard a moan that he knew was brendon.   

    It had been a while since brendon and him had done anything like that (dallon now realized why) so he slowly opened the door; only to see another man with long brown hair on his knees in front of brendon, bobbing his head to the rhythm of Brendon’s noises, Brendon’s hands gripping the locks in pleasure. Dallon couldn’t breathe. He slammed the door shut and went back out to his car before finally letting the stream of tears loose. After about ten minutes he ran out of tears; now just staring into space. His heart hurt and he couldn’t get his head wrapped around what he just saw. He texted his two childhood friends to come get him. He didn’t trust himself to drive.    

      He heard a knock at the window but didn’t turn and after a few more knocks he could feel the door being opened and he was pulled out of his car by his friends Zack And Ian has who helped him into their car. While Zack drove, Ian sat next to dallon, letting the taller lean on him and reassured him that whatever happened, it was going to be okay. Once they got to Zack’s house, even though they helped Dallon to the guest room, he could still hear Ian yelling at Brendon through the phone. Ian never really liked him anyway. Ian sounded furious causing Dallon to start crying again. He wasn’t worth this much trouble. He wasn’t worth much at all.           

                                     ————————————flashback end————————————-  

        Dallon opened his eyes, now sticky with dried tears. He hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep but now he was awake again and hungry so he stomped downstairs to the kitchen.  

      “AAH.” He yelped in surprise. There was someone cooking in his kitchen. In HIS new house. The cooking person jumped.          

      “Jesus fuck dude! You could warn a guy!” He hissed accusingly before turning back to the eggs in the pan, leaving dallon confused.      

   “Who are you and what THE FUCK are you DOING in MY HOUSE?!” He yelled.

    “I’m makin breakfast. what’s it look like?” The guy flashed him a smirk that faded as he spoke again. “And my name is gluttony But you can call me frank. And _I_ lived here first.” Frank’s eyes flashed an angry yellow before returning back to their natural hazel-green.

      “Gluttony like the sin?” Dallon asked, getting a nod in response.

      “Okay….. _Frank._ I have one more question. Why are you cooking eggs?” He asked a bit warily.

       “because I figured you would be hungry after your sleep.” Frank stated while flipping the egg and placed it on a plate on the counter that dallon noticed also held another egg, about five pancakes, and seven link sausages.

       “Okay…..well thanks but I don’t think I can eat all of this.” Dallon said guiltily. Frank sighed.

       “Yeah I usually cook too much.” He went to the bottom of the stairs and cupped his hands (which dallon now realized were tattooed) around his mouth. “Gabe! New guy is giving up some food!”

        They heard a thump on the second floor and then running and another man almost as tall as Dallon jumped down the last two steps before skidding to a stop in front of him.

     “How many of your friends live here?” Dallon asked turning back to frank who was cutting his rations in half, putting one half on another plate for this ‘Gabe’.

      “Six. We are the seven sins and we have been assigned to this house and the guy who was gonna move in. So…… you’re stuck with us. Sorry.” Frank shrugged as he finished dishing out Gabe’s portion. As soon as frank put the spatula in the sink Gabe reached for the plate but franks hand snapped out and he slapped Gabe’s.

     “Introduce yourself first Gabriel.” Frank scolded. Gabe rolled his eyes but extended his hand for Dallon to shake.

      “I’m greed but I go by Gabriel or _more preferably_ ” he glared at frank. “Gabe.” His smile returned as he looked back and he winked at dallon who blushed a little out of discomfort and just said his name as he shook Gabe’s hand reluctantly. After Dallon let go Gabe grabbed his plate and ran back up the stairs.

      “Is he usually like that or…..?” Dallon asked, watching the stairs. Hey 

      “Unfortunately, yeah.” Frank said before going upstairs too, leaving dallon to himself and his memories..........


	2. Greed

————————————flashback————————————

      

       The doorbell rang.

       Dallon was exhausted and almost asleep when it happened but the noise bothered him so he went to open the door. Ian was at work and Zack asleep in front of the television. Dallon checked the time as he walked into the foyer.

       7:32 P.M.

       Dallon flung the door opened and there stood the last person he wanted to see the right now. His voice caught in his throat but found itself after five minutes of them silently staring.

     “What are you doing here brendon?” It was almost a whisper.

     “Dallon….. I- uh…I wanted to ask if you were coming home anytime soon…” Brendon looked down.

     “Why?! So you can go back to being with that other guy instead of me?!” Dallon yelled, desperately keeping the tears at bay once again.

     “His name is Ryan and I didn’t mean-“

     “No. I’m not coming home brendon and from now on you have all the time in the world for _Ryan._ We're over. Go fuck yourself.” Dallon said coldly, hissing the name, before slamming the door on his face. His back slid down the cool metal door and buried his face between his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks and silent sobs wracking through his body until He heard the handle jiggle and then a quiet knock. He wiped his face on his sleeve.

       “I said go away.” He said brokenly, his voice cracking.

       “It’s me, Ian. Open up Dal.”

       Dallon scrambled to his feet to let Ian through and once he was fully through the door, Dallon ran to cling to him.

      “Who were you telling to go away?” Ian asked after Dallon calmed down a bit.

      “Brendon…. he came here and I- I broke up with him. It hurt so much Ian. So much. But it would hurt more if I didn’t.” Dallon whimpered. Ian squeezed Dallons shoulders then pulled away from the hug.

      “I know. I know, but why don’t you go lay in the guest room and I’ll make you some hot chocolate with marshmallows and cookies. How’s that sound?” Ian asked receiving a sad smile and a small sure before dallon was going back up the stairs to his favorite guest room in the mansion.

 

             ————————————flashback end————————————

          

       Dallon jumped back into the present as he heard the door slam open and a short man with short black hair and a fringe wearing tight black jeans and a T-shirt that exposed his tattooed arms followed by a taller man with slicked back blonde hair also wearing black skinny jeans and a yellow zebra print shirt entered the house, slamming the door shut behind them.

       “HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU? DO NOT. SLAM. THE DOOR.” Frank scolded the two guys as he stepped into the room. The taller guy who came through the door yawned.

     “Frank as much as I respect you, right now I just need to take a nap. I’m so tired dude.” He complained.

     “Yeah yeah you always are. Have either of you even introduced yourself to Dallon yet?” Frank asked a little exasperated.

     The shorter of the two tilted his head. “Who?”

     “Me.” Dallon stood up from his place on the floor.

     “Oh the human…” the short guy said with a look of realization. “The devil calls me pride but I prefer Pete.” He smiled at dallon. The taller of the two started walking toward the stairs. He yawned again. Frank cleared his throat, making him turn.

       “Oh yeah, I’m sloth. Or Mikey. Whatever. Good night.” He turned back to the stairs.

        “Mikey it’s after 3 pm….” Frank said.

        “Perfect time to sleep! G’Night frank, night Pete, nice to meet you huma- I mean Dallon.” He called over his shoulder as he trudged up the stairs. Frank sighed and looked at Pete.

     "Where's Billie?" He asked with an arched eyebrow.  
     "I dunno. Went off with some girl I think. He texted saying not to wait up so..."  
     “We should have the meeting soon but not without everyone. Now go find him and drag Mikey out of bed to help you too." Frank ordered, now crossing his arms over his chest.

     "But we just got here...." Pete whined making a pouty face at Frank who sighed before going to the kitchen, coming back with two small bags of chips.

     “energy snack.” He threw the bags at Pete one at a time. “take it on the go. Now go wake Mikey up again. You guys should take the human too. He hasn't been out at all today.”

    Dallon looked surprised and was going to object but the look on Frank's face said he shouldn't say anything.

     “Well I guess I need to get dressed then.” He said hesitantly before climbing the stairs with a feeling of dread In his stomach.


	3. Sloth

_________________time skip_________________

  
  


      Dallon and Mikey were sitting in a bar that was a conveniently short walk away from the house according to the sin. Pete had gone somewhere else saying that "Splitting up will cover more ground so we can find him faster" before running in the opposite direction.    
  
      "So Mikey.... What does this Billie guy even look like?"  Dallon asked Mikey who didn't say anything, but pulled up a picture on his phone instead. The picture showed a guy with short, messy black hair and green eyes that almost looked blue or gray in the lighting. He was wearing black jeans and a t-shirt that matched and showed off the many tattoos on his slightly tanned arms which looked to be in the position to play the guitar around his neck.he wasn't smiling so it might have been a surprise picture.    
  
        "Which sin is he?" Dallon asked Mikey who just groaned.   
  
        "Dude, if you haven't noticed, I kinda hate being here. It stinks and I'm too tired to talk. But if you must know, he represents-"    
  
         "-Lust." A voice whispered into Dallon's ear, making him yelp in surprise. He turned to see the guy in the picture sitting on the other side of him now.   
  
        "I don't believe we've met before. I think I would remember eyes as blue as yours, hmm?" Billie Joe said with an arch of his eyebrow, causing the human to blush a little and Mikey to roll his eyes.   
  
        "Billie this is the guy we're assigned to. I think his name is Dillon or something like that. Frank wants us all home so stop hitting on him and come on." Mikey told him in a bored voice, already standing and pulling Billie to the door with Dallon in tow after rolling his eyes behind Mikey's back.   
  
      " But I wasn't even out that long..." Billie Joe whined.   
  
      "And I didn't get to sleep that long..." Mikey mock whined at Billie who huffed and pulled his wrist from Mikey's grip now walking toward the house beside the other two instead of in a line. They walked through the door with an uncomfortable silence surrounding them only to find a coffee table had been placed in the middle of the living room and around it was Frank, Pete, Gabe and two other guys, one beside Gabe chatting animatedly, and the other was just to the left of Frank, whispering quietly as if they had a big secret unil Frank looked up and waved for them to sit down. Dallon sat next to the guy who Gabe was talking to before Gabe left the room. Dallon now got a good look at him. The guy had pale skin that contrasted with his long dark brown hair and eyes. He looked pretty skinny and had high cheekbones. The guy arched his eyebrow.   
  
     "Staring is rude you know." He accused Dallon who looked down and apologized. "But it's fine. My name is William. I represent envy but I kind of suck at being a sin. I wish I were still human." Williams face formed a frown  didn't last long as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind and Gabe's face was now seen over his shoulder.   
  
      "What happened to your smile?" Gabe asked William.   
  
     "It left with you Gabey." He kissed Gabe's cheek and they both grinned.  Dallon smiled too thinking  _ 'They look cute together.' _

__

__ Frank cleared his throat and Gabe sat next to William again, this time holding his hand and causing his pale cheeks to be slightly tinted red.

 “Now that we are all seated, I would like to start with the main assignment. Why are we here? What can  **_we_ ** do that would help the human? Any ideas?” (MCR) Frank asked, looking around at the sins. Billie raised his hand and Frank called on him.

    “Get him a hot guy. It always helps me.” He practically purred and winked at Dallon.

    “We don't even know if he's gay!” Objected a tattooed muscular guy that he still didn't know the name of.

 

  “The first night he came here, he was crying and mumbling the name Brendon in his sleep.” Mikey spoke with disinterest.

 

  “ You watch me SLEEP?!” Dallon cut in. They ignored him.

 

 “See Josh!” Billie said, a look over victory in is eyes as he stuck his tongue at the muscly guy. “ Just because you are wrath doesn't mean you gotta shoot down all my ideas.” He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

 “Brendon could easily be a dead family member or pet BJ. And all of yours and Pete's ideas seem slightly stupid to me.”  The guy -Josh- pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest too. 

 

“Hey!” Pete exclaimed “what did I do?!”

 

“Wanting to go to Taco Bell just to order a burger? Really?”  Josh gave them a 'seriously?’ look.

 

Billie Joe stood up and jabbed his finger at Josh. “ IF YOU BRING THAT UP ON MORE TIME JOSHUA I SWEAR-”

 

 “THAT'S ENOUGH.” Frank cut him off and the room went silent. “ Now sit your ass back down and stop arguing” he told BJ before turning to Josh. “ And you, it wasn't a bad idea. They can be smart sometimes so stop shitting on their plans,J.Okay, back on topic...Dallon, who is Brendon and why were you crying?"   
  
   Dallon stared at the coffee table that they sat around, not looking anyone in the eye. "Brendon was my boyfriend for three years and it was our anniversary and I was gonna propose but then..." He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. You would think that he had cryed enough but Dallon truly thought that someone loved him. Finding it a lie still hurt. "But then I... I walked in on him ch-cheating on m-me." He sniffed and fled to his room before his tears started. He couldn't stop once he started. It wasn't something he liked about himself but he couldn't help it. After a few minutes his tears slowed but didn't stop. He heard a knock on the door.   
  
  "Hey...it's Gabe...can I come in?" He heard from the other side.   
  
 " 's opened" he said with a shaky voice and sure enough, in tiptoed Gabe. He scooted onto the bed so that he was next to Dallon and wrapped his arm around the teary eyes human, giving him a side hug and a sympathetic smile.   
  
  "Hey....cálmate mi amigo... Just because you are a tall glass of water doesn't mean you should spill." He told Dallon in a comforting voice, causing him to let out a shaky laugh. Dallon wiped his tears on his sleeve.   
  
    “if it's used enough times, glass cracks" He sniffed and wiped his face again. Gabe nodded.   
  
  "That's what duct tape is for.” Gabe smiled and snapped his fingers, making a roll appear in his hand. “This shit fixes everything” he ripped off a small piece and pressed it onto Dallon's arm.

 “See? All better.” Dallon felt his eyes to find that his tears had stopped and a subconscious smile fell to his lips. “Thanks Gabe.” 

 

  “Although it will hurt a fuck ton when you rip it off.” Gabe laughed, running back downstairs before Dallon could hit him with a pillow. “That little shit.” He muttered under his breath before getting up and going back downstairs.  _  ‘‘I should probably buy water guns next time I go shopping. That'll get him.’’  _

   When Dallon walked into the living room, everyone was gone except for Mikey (who was asleep on the couch), and Josh (who looked to be playing a game on his phone on the floor in front of the couch). Dallon sat next to Josh before asking where everyone went.

 

  “Frank's in the kitchen making spaghetti for dinner… I think Gabe and William just left for the movies. Pete went up to his room to watch TV since you don't have one in here yet and Billie Joe probably went back to another bar to get laid. Why?” Josh asked, finally looking up from his phone. He didn't look as scary as someone titled ‘wrath’ stereotypically would. First off, Josh had pink fluffy hair. Secondly, he has puppy dog eyes that are big and a dark, mocha brown. Nothing about his face screamed 'Violent anger’.

 

     “Just asking.” Dallon shrugged. He went into the kitchen and waitedatte table from Dinner to be ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any extra letters or misspelled words. Btw, I really appreciate your comments and thnx for reading


	4. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly kind of sad. Trigger warning ⚠️ Mentions of past self harm

———————- flashback———————

 

**_Smile._ **

 

_Just smile._

 

_Make it real._

 

_Fake the happy if you have to._

 

  He tried lifting the corners of his mouth. it was so obviously forced. Bloodshot eyes underlined with dark bags stared back at him.

 

_What’s wrong with you?!_

 

_Why can’t you do this one simple thing?_

 

 _This is why Brendon left you_.

 

   He punched the mirror a couple times, yelling in frustration and pain as his knuckles began to bleed when Zack ran in.

 

     “What happened?!” He asked before his eyes landed on the cracked mirror, drops of blood splattered on a couple pieces and Dallon’s knuckles blue with bruises and gushing with dark crimson blood. Dallon pulled his legs to his chest so he was in the fetal position, shoulders shaking in silent sobs without tears. He felt like he ran out of emotions.

 

_You can’t even cry right._

 

He started shaking his head.

 

    “....Dallon?” Zack asked in a more gentle voice, now beside the aforementioned.

 

_Don’t make him pity you again._

 

_You’ve already invaded their house._

 

_why can’t you stop bothering them?_

 

_I bet that’s what they would want._

 

_They would be so much happier without you, y’know._

 

_So why don’t you stop acting like a baby, stop being so pathetic, and they might like you._

 

_Psych! No one could ever, EVER like some-_

 

       “STOP! Please, please, stop. Please stop.” Dallon’s yell Startled Zack for a second and he lost his balance, falling backward onto the broken glass and cutting his arm and hand causing Zack to suck in a breath sharply and by this time Kenny was at the door watching with a look of concern.

 

_You hurt Zack._

 

_You hurt everyone._

 

_Why don’t you do yourself a favor and just-_

 

       Dallon felt his head jerk quickly to the side and it took him a few seconds to register the stinging pain in his right cheek. He looked up to see Ian With his hand raised. Dallon just got bitch slapped.

 

       “Get ahold of yourself Dallon.” Ian said firmly. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I didn’t want to slap you but I didn’t think you could hear me before. Let’s get your hand cleaned up. I found a house that seems perfect for you. The doorways aren’t short, you’ll love it.” Ian rambled while helping dallon to his feet and dragging him into the bathroom to rinse and stitch his knuckles, pointing out a factor that Dallon complained about constantly. It wasn’t his fault he was 6’3” and hated having to duck under doorways because after a while it hurt his back. Ian turned on the tap and got a cloth to wipe off some of the dry blood before getting the rubbing alcohol, his needle and thread, and pulling dallon to the study so they could both sit. (Btw Ian is in medical school)

 

       “Ima stitch you up and it’s gonna hurt but afterward we can go see your house afterward, okay?” Ian reassured him with a hum and Dallon nodded.

 

“So are you gonna tell me what happened in there?” Ian asked casually. Dallon cringed.

 

“The voices are getting worse. When do I see the person again?”

 

“Next week.”

————-———-flashback end————-———

 

    Dallon could feel a strong grip on both of his biceps, shaking him awake, not stopping until he opened his eyes to see his other friend Spencer’s icy blue eyes and fluffy light brown hair. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn’t seeing things.

“How did you get in here?”

 

“Ian lent me his key because he is at work and You have therapy today so I came to take you. Come on, get ready.” Spencer explained, helping dallon to his feet. Somehow he was back on his bed again. Whatever. He shrugged it off, waving spencer out of the room so he could change his clothes. He took his shirt off and pulled on a band tee, jumping slightly when he looked into the mirror and seen Lust himself sitting on the edge of his bed, legs crossed with a smile that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame.

 

    “Oooh. He’s hot, what’s his name.” Billie Joe winked at him.

 

  “He’s Spencer and we aren’t like that.” Dallon rolled his eyes. “Don”t make a move on him either. He’s happily married.”

 

    “You’re no fun DalPal.” Billie stuck his tongue out. “What about the other guy. Ian.”

 

    “Again, we’re just friends now but we went out for like a week in middle school before deciding we were better off friends. Anyway, could you get out? I have to change.”

 

    “Like I haven’t seen my share of naked bodies? If you’re really so self conscious, I’ll go. Just answer another question.” Dallon quirked his eyebrow and Billie disappeared and reappeared two inches away from him and before the human could react, Billie lifted his shirt again, fingers lightly brushing over scars on his side. Dallon’s eyes widened.

 

    “Explain these.”

 

 Dallon didn’t think. He slapped Billie in the face and the sin backed up. Spencer knocked on the door asking if he was ready and dallon looked at it for a second before going to look at Billie joe, only to find he had disappeared again. Dallon shivered and changed into black skinny jeans before opening the door and following Spencer to his car.  After Dallon buckled in and Spencer started driving, dallon looked in the rear view mirror and saw William looking out the window.

 

  “Don’t ask him why I’m here. He can’t see me.” William stated calmly, gesturing in  the general direction of Spencer. “If you are wondering why I’m here, it’s because Frank told me to follow you. It was originally Billie’s job but you sent him back apparently. He wouldn’t clarify why one of his cheeks were red. Would you care to explain?”

 

Dallon looked at their reflections again and he could practically feel William’s brown eyes burning a hole into his. William was scary when he wasn’t happy. He looked from William To Spencer back to William.

 

  “He can’t hear you if you think right. If your thoughts are directed at me I can read your mind. Us sins have slight telepathy.” William explained, cold expression not moving from his  face.

 

 _Testing testing, can you hear me?_ Dallon thought, scrunching up His nose in concentration.

 

William smiled a bit. “Yes, I can hear you.”

 

Dallon smiled back at him. _Billies cheek is red because I slapped him. I didn’t mean to and it was reflexes but he invaded my personal space and I was very alarmed. He did something that I didn’t want him to so yeah…_

 

William’s eyes widened. “He didn’t make a move on you, did he?”

 

Dallon shook his head slightly.

 

“What did he do?”

 

 _Ask him that yourself. He’s probably already told Frank anyway._ Dallon looked away from William’s eyes and into his own lap in shame. _When we get back, Just tell Billie that what he found isn’t an issue anymore._

 

William seemed to understand that Dallon didn’t want to talk about it so he looked out the window the rest of the way to the therapy building.

 

———————————back at the sins’———————————

 

Billie joe made himself invisible after Dallon had slapped him because he couldn’t teleport like Gabe and William and he didn’t think the human wanted to see him right then. His powers were telepathy, everybody had that, but he and Pete also had super speed and eye trickery.

      After Dallon left he walked across the hall and tapped the wall under the light fixture and it slid swiftly to the right to reveal a big room with bean bag chairs in front of a big tv, a refrigerator, and a couple couches surrounding a coffee table, all set up in a fashionable way. One wall was lined with seven doors, the name of a sin on every door. Frank glanced at the door with a bored expression from the beanbag he was sitting in, his eyes widened when he saw Billie there. Frank immediately rushed over to him and dragged him to the couch so he could examine the younger sin more carefully.

 

  “What happened. Why is your cheek bruised? What did you do? Why aren’t you with him?” He asked quickly, cursing under his breath a few times before turning toward the doors. “Bilvy! Get your ass out here!” He yelled. A few minutes later William was stumbling out of Gabe’s room and toward the couch muttering something under his breath until he saw Billie Joe. 

  “what happened to you?”

 

  “Stuff.” Billie joe replied with a hint of sarcasm, earning an eye roll from William.

 

  “Go with the human. You know the rule.” Frank ordered from the freezer part of the fridge as he was now trying to find some ice for Billie’s cheek.

 

  “Yeah, Yeah. Don’t lose assignments or luci is gonna have your ass.” William stated with a bored expression before snapping himself to the human. Frank made a sound of triumph as he pulled out an ice pack and wrapped it in a paper towel before taking it back to the couch and handing it to Billie.

   “So…. what did happen?” Frank asked carefully.

 

  “He slapped me.”

 

   “What did you do to get slapped by him? He’s such a softie.” Frank quirked his eyebrow.

 

“All I did was touch him. It wasn’t even anywhere bad. I just lifted his shirt a little and touched his side.” Billie said, looking at his lap.

 

“Did you ask to touch him?”

 

“No… should I have?” Billie tilted his head and Frank facepalmed.

 

“Not all humans are your whores, BJ.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Anyway, I need to talk to Pete. Is he here?” Frank sighed but nodded before waving at Pete’s gold painted door. Billie went up and knocked on it, waiting for an ‘enter!’ From Pete to open the door. Billie opened the door to see a shirtless Pete in shorts,laying on his bed playing a Sonic the Hedgehog game on the Nintendo 64. Pete paused the game and turned toward the door.

 

“What’s up Joey?” Billie joe rolled his eyes at Pete’s nickname for him.

 

“I think I have a human related issue for you to help fix.” He said as he went to sit on the bed across from Pete who now sat cross legged against the headboard. Pete quirked his eyebrow. Billie got up on his knees and lifted Pete’s shorts leg a little bit until he saw the lines on Pete’s thigh. He ran his fingers over them and Billie could feel Pete’s muscles tense under his touch.

 

“I found some on Dallon. He slapped me when I touched them. I don’t know if he’s alright now or not. Maybe you could help him get over it the way you did.” Pete moved Billie’s hand off his leg and pulled his shorts leg back down to where it was supposed to be before pulling Billie’s head closer to him, almost on his chest, and examined Billie’s cheek carefully.

 

“He got you good, Joey. Honestly, you kind of deserve it. The only reason you even KNOW about mine are because you are my best friend. These scars show the hardships we’ve been through. The times when we felt there was nobody else. When someone touches them, it’s like being reminded that you weren’t strong enough to get through a situation without more pain. It’s also a reminder of how we are still alive. How we got through those hard times and how we can get through them again. You can’t touch scars unless you are given permission.” Pete explained, letting go of Billie’s face somewhere in the middle of that. “If he needs help, I’ll try to help him. But first things first, when he gets back, you gotta apologize to him or I’m gonna slap you because that was rude. Anyway, you wanna play sonic with me?” Pete picked up a second controller and Billie nodded and smiled, moving to sit next to Pete with his back against the headboard.   
  



	5. Envy

—————————time skip—————————-

 Dallon came out with a smile. He felt like a small weight had been lifted off his chest until he got to the waiting room where Spencer was in a chair playing a game on his phone and William levitating in a corner, leaning his head against the wall with his eyes closed, making him look like he was asleep. Dallon decided to clear his throat since he hadn’t been noticed yet. Spencer looked up and quickly put his phone away and William got down from his place in the air as he waited with Dallon for Spencer to get his coat on and then unlock the car.

 

_ Were you asleep? _

 

William shook his head no and then blushed. “I was talking to Gabe.” Dallon smiled at that. 

 

_ so cute. _

**_I heard that._ ** Dallon was surprised when he heard Gabe’s voice in his head. It felt  weird to have a voice in his head that wasn’t his own.

_ Are you in my brain now? _

 

**_Yes and I see all the porn you’ve ever watched._ ** Dallon heard a small laugh in his head and couldn’t help but stifle one himself, confusing Spencer who also let out an awkward laugh.

 

“Heh heh what are we laughing at?” Spencer asked with an even more awkward smile.

 

“I just remembered a thing I saw on YouTube once. It was someone beatboxing like Siri but instead of cats and boots they said dicks and butts and dicks and butts and dicks and butts  etcetera , etcetera.” Dallon fought through the giggles as he thought of the vine and Spencer was shaking his head and chuckling under his  breath too. Dallon looked into the side mirror and saw that even William had an amused smile. The rest of the ride was silent until they got to Dallon’s house where Spencer stayed for a few minutes before going back to his family. Dallon clomped up the stairs, a bit tired from today. He went to his door and opened it to find Billie Joe with a bruised cheek chatting animatedly with Pete on the floor next to his bed. Billie looked up at the human and bit his lip, cutting off whatever he was saying to Pete who glanced at the human and stood up.

 

 “.... hey guys… whatchya doin in my room….” He asked suspiciously looking from one sin to the other.

 

“Joey told me what he found before you left.” Pete blurted out.

 

“Joey? Like Billie  joe ?” Dallon giggled a little and BJ’s cheeks and ears burned red and he told dallon to shut up, earning a glare from Pete.

 

“And  **Billie Joe** came to apologize for touching  them” Pete continued and looked at Billie who stepped forward.

 

 “Um… I’m sorry for doing that and not asking and I deserved to get slapped...so yeah…” Billie said and a Dallon shook his head. 

 

  “Although it would have been better if you didn’t scare me, I would have explained them and let you touch if you really wanted to. It’s not a problem anymore, I swear. Ian  and Spencer found out that I was doing it two months ago and they sat me down and we had a meeting and I realized how stupid I was being and that there are people that care for me and I felt like they understood me and I haven’t felt the need to do it since. I’m sorry that I slapped you Billie.” He told the  sin .

Pete sighed.

 

“Joey you need to stop jumping to conclusions all the  time . And Dallon, good job on stopping... that. It took me seven months when I was a  human .”

 

“ you guys were human?” Dallon tilted his head and arched his eyebrow. The sins nodded.

 

“You didn’t  think we just appeared one day and became like this, now did you?” Gabe asked, appearing on the bed with William holding his hand. Dallon scratched his head and then gave them a sheepish smile. 

 “I never really thought about it I guess.”

 

“Well, we were humans. Some of us can only remember a few clips of our life like Billie and Pete here.” Gabe gestured at the two guys standing in front of Dallon.

 

“Others, like Mikey,Gabe, and I, can remember a few details such as names, addresses, and places. Only once in a while will a demon be born like Josh, who can’t remember anything, or Frank, who remembers everything from his life.” William continued. “Questions?”

 

“Do you guys remember how you died?” Dallon asked, sitting on the bed to face Gabe and William. 

 

“Billie, Frank, and I do but the others don’t.” Pete answered, sitting on the floor next to the bed with his legs crossed. Gabe and William nodded at his response.

 

“I died from being poisoned. I think I know who did it but it was never proven so yeah.” Pete frowned, “Joey died because he got beaten up. Like, all his girlfriends found out he was cheating on them and they kicked his ass. 27 girls with heels against this scrawny little shit.” BJ was now sat in Pete’s lap as if it were normal and Pete ruffled Billie’s hair, making a pink tint rise into Billie’s cheeks. Dallon cleared his throat.

 

_ Are they together too? _

 

**_Nope. ‘Just friends’_ ** Dallon saw Gabe roll his eyes with a playful smile.

 

“How did Frank die?” Dallon asked, turning his gaze back to Pete who had a grin on his face. 

 

“Oh ho, you’re gonna love this. Frank died by-” Pete was interrupted by the door opening and all heads turned to look who it was.

 

“Did I just walk in on a teenage girl’s sleepover?” Josh quirked an eyebrow and leaned against the doorframe. Billie, William, Gabe, and Pete laughed at that while Dallon held in a chuckle but smiled anyway and Josh just shook his head.

 

 “Anyway, Frank says it’s time for dinner so you guys should get downstairs.” He turned and started down the steps. Dallon turned back to the other sins. Gabe and William had disappeared so Dallon assumed they teleported. Pete and Billie Joe were stood up and brushing off their jeans.

“Ima go wake up Mikes. See ya down there.” Pete said before going the opposite way of the stairs and Dallon followed Billie to the kitchen to enjoy Hamburgers.

 

——————-——-flash back———————————

 

   “You’re so good at playing the bass, Mikey. Honestly, you could make money off of that.” He told me with a smile after I played the last note in Nirvana’s ‘Smells Like Teen Spirit’. I was sat in my desk chair and my brother Gerard sat on my bedroom floor, looking up at me like a child eager for a story.

 

  “You’re such a liar Gee.” I laughed. “I bet you I couldn’t make as much money playing as you could singing.” We heard a scoff from the bed.

 

  “I think you both are fuckin losers. I’m obviously going to make the most money.” Frank said with a smile before playing a guitar riff as if to prove his point. After he finished it, Gerard gave some overdramatic cheers and applause before Frank threw a pencil at him, hitting my brother’s chest. His eyes widened and he gasped exaggeratedly.

 

“I’ve been hit! Oh no!” He pretended to cough, thrusting a hand in my direction, “Micheal…. Don’t ever forget me….” He said with a strained voice before his body went limp. I rolled my eyes and Frank sighed.

 

“Well… since my current boyfriend died; Hey Mikes, wanna fuck?” He said in a tone so serious it was funny.

 

“Nuuuuu I’m alive again, I’m alive.” Gerard sat up and went to the bed and hugged Frank from behind and nuzzling his neck. “You’re mine until I say so. Mikey doesn’t get you.” He stuck his tongue out at me and I snapped my fingers in faux disappointment. Gerard Kissed Frank on the cheek before moving away from Frank so that now he was just leaning on him.

 

“We really need a drummer if we are gonna make this whole ‘Band’ idea work.” Gerard said with a sigh and I nodded.

 

“I met this guy that said he can play.” Frank said, searching my brothers face for a reaction. Gerard smiled.

 

“That’s great! What’s his name?”

 

“I think it’s Rian Dawson?” Frank bit his lip, trying to remember before nodding. “Yeah I think that’s right.” Gerard clapped his hands.

 

“We’ve got ourselves a drummer!”

 

————————-End Of Flashback——————————

 

Mikey sat up in my bed and felt his cheeks to find tear stains. He heard a knock on the door.

 

“Go away!” He yelled, burrowing my head under the covers but instead of footsteps walking away, He heard the door open meaning only one thing. 

 

“What do you want Pete?” His voice cracked. 

 

“Um... I just came to tell you that dinner was ready…. what’s wrong?” Pete sat down in the bed next to Mikey and pulled the crying sin into his arms. 

 

“I just miss him so much….” Mikey sniffled.

 

“Another dream?” Pete asked hugging Mikey tighter after he felt him nod against his chest.

 

“It’s gonna be okay, I promise. You will see him again one day, I promise that too. Now get yourself cleaned up and let’s get some food. Unless you want to go out again?” Mikey shook his head and pulled away from the hug, wiping his eyes on his arm. 

 

“Let’s get downstairs.”


	6. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie, Gabe, and William take Dallon to a gay bar/club to get him laid, they meet new friends. I might make and addition to this chapter later on.

After dinner, everyone went off in their own directions. Gabe,William, and Billie took Dallon to a club to try to get him laid, Pete went back to his video game, and Josh went to his room saying he had a book to finish, leaving Mikey and Frank in the kitchen to clean up.

 

“Do you ever miss him?” Mikey blurted out after a silence and Frank dropped the plate he was washing. He picked it up to make sure it wasn’t broken before putting it back in the sink and turning to face Mikey.

 

“Every day.” Frank said, pulling a chain necklace out from under his shirt. The only thing on it was a silver ring. Mikey didn’t even have to look at it to know what was engraved on the inside. ‘ It was Always you… ’

 

“Do you think we'll ever see him again?”

 

“Definitely. Him and I always had a way of finding each other, no matter where we were. One time I got lost in the woods and he was the first to find me.”

 

“He was the first to go looking. It was like he knew something was wrong.”

 

“He knew everything about me even before I did.” Frank gave a sad smile before turning back to the dishes. “We’ll find him.”

 

——————————meanwhile, at the club——————————————

 

   “What about him?” Billie asked dallon, gesturing to a guy a few seats away. The guy had tanned skin and black hair with a white stripe going through it. Before Dallon could say anything, he found himself being pulled over to the stranger by Billie. He looked back at Gabe and William for help but they just gave him smiles and thumbs up.

 

    “Hey man, you look too good to be alone. What’s your name.” Billie asked, sitting down in the seat next to the  stranger .

 

     “My name is Jack. But actually-” he started but was interrupted by another guy that showed up behind him. This other guy had big brown eyes and scruffy blonde hair. He was tall but not taller than Dallon and he wore a Misfits T-shirt and black skinny jeans. 

 

  “Hi! I’m Alex, Jacks boyfriend. And you are…?” The guy asked, raising an eyebrow and hugging Jack protectively. Billie blushed furiously as he tried to think up a non-awkward response to that but Dallon just stuck his hand out and introduced himself too. 

 

  “I’m Dallon and must I say, your shirt is fuckin awesome man.” He smiled at Alex who looked down at what he was wearing and then smiled back, cheeks becoming pink when he thanked Dallon for the compliment. They made small talk about their favorite bands and songs until Billie cleared his throat. Dallon ignored him and Billie went to sulk in the corner after that.

 

**_You aren’t here to make friends, Dal. You’re here to get dick. So stop chatting up the couple, man._ ** He heard Gabe’s voice in his head twenty minutes later. That-he couldn’t ignore. He excused himself from Jack and Alex after trading numbers with both of them before going back to sit with William and Gabe. 

 

  “Where’s BJ?” He asked them. Gabe shrugged and William gestured to the corner where some guy was making out with the sin, now pushed against the wall. Dallon was about to get the bartender's attention when somebody slid into the seat beside his and beat him to it. 

 

“One Old Fashioned and what he wants.” She said, her voice kind of deep but still melodic. He looked to his side to see a lightly tanned girl with  brown eyes and blonde hair wearing a black dress that hugged her curves but didn’t look slutty. The bartender cleared his throat and Dallon realised that he hadn’t ordered yet.

 

 “Um, I’ll have the uh…Absinthe.” He mustered. The bartender nodded and went straight to making their beverages. The girl turned to him.

   “Hi! My names Breezy. What’s yours?” She smiled and looked at him expectantly. 

   “Dallon…. I thought this was a uh…. gay bar” he replied dumbly, mentally facepalming at how stupid he sounded but Breezy nodded anyway.

 

“That it is, my good sir but have you never considered the idea that I may be trans?” She- they- it arched its eyebrow. Dallon’s eyes widened.

 

“I’m so sorry for assuming that you-” he was cut off when Breezy laughed.

 

“Relax man! I’m just kidding! I’m really a cis girl but I’m pan. And based on the way that you’re tripping over your words, I’m guessing you aren’t completely homo either?” She asked and Dallon shook his head.

 

“I’m bi but even if I wasn’t, I think you could turn me into a het.” Dallon said, trying to mentally recover from this girl’s confidence that he was definitely in awe of.

 

She blushed a little but smirked anyway. “Ooooh smooth. I like that. So what are you doing in a place like this tonight, Dallon?” 

 

“Uh..My friends are trying to get me laid to make me feel better after a breakup but I’m not really feeling it. I’ve never done this before.” He admitted, taking a sip of the drink that was set in front of him, she looked at the sins on the other side of him and a whole grin now graced her face, showing off her perfect white teeth.

 

    “Your friends are Gabe and Will?” She asked and at the mention of their names, they turned in dallons direction and upon seeing her, wore smiles equally large. Dallon nodded slowly, now a bit confused.

 

“BREE!” Gabe got up and hugged her.

 

 “So you guys know each other already?” Dallon questioned, feeling a small bit of jealousy toward Gabe, even though he knew Gabe and William were a thing. Both Breezy and Gabe nodded, letting go of the hug.

 

 “We’ve been like best friends ever since Bilvy and I moved here. She was sad and alone that first night so William and I danced with her until we had to go home.” Gabe  explained . 

 

“We’ve kept in touch ever since, too.” William finished with a slight smile and Breezy downed the rest of her drink, placing money in the counter and getting up.

 

“I’m in the mood or the arcade. Anyone wanna join me?” She asked and Gabe got up and looked at William who shook his head no. Gabe nodded an okay and bent down to kiss William on the cheek and whisper “because she’s had drinks.” William nodded in understanding and waved goodbye to his boyfriend and Breezy before turning to Dallon.

 

 “I’m going to go home. Call me if you need me.” He said before disappearing. Dallon decided to wait until Billie showed up to go home with him so he ordered another Absinthe and after a while he heard a throat being cleared behind him and he turned to see a man with honey colored hair that looked like an organized mess wearing a black ‘Dead Kennedys’ shirt and blue skinny jeans with holes in the knees.

 

“I’m Christofer but you can call me Chris.Would you care to dance?” He introduced himself, putting out a hand to help Dallon up if he accepted the dance which he did.

 

“I’m Dallon and sure but I’ll warn you, I’m not exactly  graceful .” Chris smiled at his nervousness.

 

 “Don’t worry. I’ll lead the  dance .” Chris said as he took Dallon’s hand and helped him down from the bar stool. It was only when he heard a small gasp and a “you’re so tall” that he realized he had to tilt his head down a little to see Christofer, who was about five inches shorter than him but after a pause, Christofer grabbed his hand again and led him into the crowd of people just as the song changed to ‘Talk Dirty To Me’ by Poison.  

 

_ You know I never, I never seen you look so good, _

_ You never act the way you should, But I like it... _

 

Christofer winked at Dallon then stood on his tiptoes to spin the taller and Dallon smiled at that.

 

_ And I know rou like it too, the way that I want you. _

_ I gotta have you, oh yes I do. _

 

They danced a bit more and Dallon spun Christofer into him so they were looking into each others eyes and Dallon mouthed the ‘oh yes I do’ before spinning Chris outward again.

 

_ ‘'Cause baby we'll be, At the drive-in, In the old man's Ford, Behind the bushes _ _   
_ _ Until' I'm screamin' for more, Down the basement, Lock the cellar door _ _   
_ _ And baby, _

Dallon hadn’t realized they had been dancing closer and closer together until Christofer pulled their waists together and whispered the last line of the chorus into his ear “Talk dirty to me” then let go.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” He asked and dallon could only nod before he was being pulled to Christofer’s car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, Dallon and Christofer. Do y’all want smut added, in a different place (like a one shot or something so that if you don’t want to read it you don’t have to), or just leave it at implied?


	7. Gluttony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ Warning ⚠️ there’s smut in this chapter and I will tell you when it starts/ends so yeh... and you get to learnable bit more about franks powers and stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ Warning ⚠️ there’s smut in this chapter and I will tell you when it starts/ends so yeh... and you get to learn a bit more about franks powers and stuff.

SMUT-SMUT-SMUT-SLUT-SMUT-SMUT-SMUT-SMUT-SMUT

 

The next thing Dallon knew, he was on Christofer’s bed with the shorter boy straddling his waist, rotating his hips and grinding down, making Dallon let out a string of low moans. Christofer bit his lip before making a show of taking his shirt off and throwing it in the ground, kissing dallon with heated passion and pure  _ lust _ and Dallon flipped them so that Chris was laying on the bed. Dallon Unbuttoned Chris’ jeans and kissed and nipped around his neck and jaw while pulling the clothing off of the other boy before undoing his own jeans and tugging them down, getting rid of his shirt too. 

 

   He could see the outline of Chris’ hard on and he couldn’t help but reach out and trace it with his fingers, sending shivers up christofer’s spine and the shorter let out a moan and tried to grind his hips up, seeking any kind of friction, which Dallon provided seconds later, pulling down Christofer’s boxers and letting his length spring out before wrapping a hand around the shaft, moving his hand up and down, not stopping as he moved back up Christofer’s body to kiss him, capturing the little whines and moans into his mouth.

 

  Dallon trailed kisses back down his body, tracing the chest tattoos with his tongue, licking a circle when he got to the nipple before continuing down to Chris’s leaking cock which he took into his mouth, taking Chris inch by inch until his nose was touching the boys waist, then he moved back off his dick, wrapping his hand around it again, this time twirling his tongue around the head and then sucking it back down his throat. 

 

 Christofer’s hands threaded into Dallon’s hair, tugging it and when dallon moaned it would send vibrations up Christofer’s length.

 “I-if you d-don’t stop ima come.” Christofer warned, and Dallon pulled off with a pop.

 

“Lube?” Dallon asked, voice now deeper and gravelly. Chris gestured to a drawer in his bedside table and Dallon opened it, pulling out the bottle and spreading a bit of its contents onto his fingers before sitting down between Chris’ spread legs, setting the bottle on the bed next to him. Dallon took the head of Christofer’s cock into his mouth again and circled a finger around the other boy’s hole,thrusting his finger in and out, feeling a bit pleased with himself when Chris moaned for more but adding another finger, scissoring inside the tattooed boy, crooking his fingers until he found the spot that made Chris let out the loudest moan so far.

 

“Fuck meeee” he whined and Dallon rolled on a condom, coating himself in lube before pushing his dickhead past the ring of muscle, stopping his movement when he was halfway in, waiting for Chris to get used to the feeling and relax around him. After Chris nodded, his eyes clenched shut, Dallon started pulled out a bit then pushed himself back in a little more than what he had before, earning a small whine from the honey haired boy. Dallon kept repeating this until he bottomed out, exhaling a breath sharply at how tight Christofer was around him.Dallon started to make his thrusts faster and began a steady pace, earning him small moans from the man underneath him every time He thrust into him. Dallons eyes trailed up Chris’ body for a second and he saw the bottom suck in his stomach and clench his walls around dallon, encouraging the taller to go faster, which he gladly submitted to.

 

“Uhh f-fuck, ‘m close” he grunted in Chris’ ear and the smaller nodded. Dallon reached his hand between their bodies and found Christofer’s hard length, jerking it off in time to his thrusts, which were getting slightly more erratic and sloppy over time. Dallon tightened his grip every time his hand moved up and loosened it when it when down and a few minutes after he started,Dallon angled his hips just right, hitting the bundle of nerves inside of Chris and then Chris finally came, walls clenching more than they had been before, causing dallon to come soon afterwards. Dallon could have sworn he had blacked out for a minute but he opened his eyes again when he heard a whimper of oversensitivity from under him and dallon slowly pulled out, tying the condom and tossing it in the trash next to the bed.

 

“No strings attached?” He heard Chris ask and he nodded.

 

“No strings attached.” Dallon agreed and he felt his eyes droop shut, not even trying to fight the sudden exaustion.

SMUT OVER-SMUT OVER-SMUT OVER-SMUT OVER-SMUT OVER-SMUT OVER-SMUT OVER

     Dallon woke up in his own bed. This would be normal if you he couldn’t distinctly remember falling asleep in Christofer’s bed. Then he remembered another part of the night (or maybe the morning, he didn’t check the time).

—————whatever time in the past few hours/ night——————

  
  


    Dallon felt one arm slip under his neck and the another under his knee and he heard a gasp come from beside him before he was lifted off the bed.

  “Wh-Who are you!?” He heard Chris ask in a shaky voice. He sounded scared.

  “The name is Frank. I’m not gonna hurt anything I’ve just come to gather Dallon and take him home.”

    “Wh-What are you?” Dallon finally opened his eyes to find a person holding him but the only thing that showed it might be frank are the eyes that were the same shade of bright  yellow that Dallon recognized from the day they met. He no longer looked like the punk guy with black hair and tattoos; now he had wavy blonde hair, skin as pale as the moon, and his teeth seemed to have gotten sharper.

   “I’m a vampire, isn’t it obvious? Anyway, thanks for taking care of him, we might see you around, and remember, no strings attached.” Frank said and before Christofer could say anything else, Dallon felt a gust of wind surround him and Frank and when he opened his eyes again, they were back in his room. Frank snapped his fingers and he went back to the way he usually looked.

   “Sleep now, questions later.” He said simply, before touching his index finger and thumb to Dallon’s temple and all of a sudden, Dallon couldn’t keep his eyelids opened so he just let them shut, drifting off to a dreamless  slumber .

———————-present—————————

    Dallon stumbled down the stairs and found frank where he always seems to be, in the kitchen. Dallon sat at the table.

     “What’re you making?”Dallon started and Frank paused his mixing.

       “Cupcakes.” He replied flatly. Dallon nodded.

       “That’s nice. So last night…..” he trailed off.

       “Gabe and Billie got worried because they couldn’t find you. I have a tracker thing where I can find anyone I’ve seen in the last forty eight hours so I used that, transformed, got you, and boom I’m done.” Frank explained while continuing to mix the batter and get out the pan and the cups, starting to pour the batter in. 

         “Okay but how can you do all that? I thought sins only had two powers not including telepathy.” Dallon asked earning a small chuckle from Frank which made him more confused.

   “Well, I’m a special sin. I can remember pretty much all of my human life. But I also have all the powers the other guys do. Teleportation, invisibility, levitation, super speed, eye trickery, all those good things plus a few of my own. Super strength, shape shifting, fire absorption, mind control, all of those. Don’t ask me why I was made like this, I don’t know.” He told Dallon, finishing pouring the batter and sliding the pan into the oven before going to the sink to rinse the batter bowl.

    “Don’t you report to a higher power or something? You said you were assigned to me. Did they make you? Why can’t you ask them?” Dallon asked quickly.Frank shook his head.

  “Woah, slow down there buddy. Yes I have a higher power, we call him Lucy, short for Lucifer.i don’t think he ‘made me?’ seeing as he was just made Lucifer around the same time that I was made Gluttony so it would be pointless to ask him, I doubt he would know. I’m fine with him as a boss because honestly, the only thing that sucks about Lucy is that sometimes he will take the form of a human and we won’t know until he shows us videos of us talking to him and it’s kinda creepy.” Frank turned the water off and sat next to a Dallon.

“So anyway, enough about me, more importantly, how was your night?”  He asked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down and Dallon blushed.

    “It was fine…I made like, three friends, and I got to dance. It’s been a while since I’ve done either of those things I guess so that was fun.”

    “And you got laid! That was the whole goal of last night, don’t ignore it!” Billie said, walking down the stairs and into the kitchen before pouring himself a bowl of Lucky Charms. Frank glared at him and he paused his eating when he noticed.

    “What?” Billie Joe asked innocently. Frank didn’t say anything but just let out an exasperated sigh and pointed to the counter where there were three plates with French toast, scrambled eggs, and fried potatoes. Billie picked it up,covered it in plastic wrap, and opened the fridge to find three more plates just like his.

Frank frowned. “You guys are so unappreciative of me.” He sighed, putting his head in his hands and pouting.

——————————-flashback——————————

 “MIKEY! I FINALLY GOT A LETTER! GET DOWN HERE!” He heard Gerard y’all in excitement, waking the younger boy up. Mikey stumbled down the hall groggily.

“God, Gee, I get that you aren’t very social but you don’t have to get excited over one stupid letter.” He mumbled, sitting down in a chair. Gerard slapped him playfully.

“Not any stupid letter, Dickwad! The one from the college!” He exclaimed, handing the letter to his younger brother to see for himself. Mikey smiled as he read the return address which, sure enough, read ‘New York State University Of Arts and Design’ right under their house address. Mikey held the letter out to Gerard again but he insisted that he was too nervous to open it and that Mikey should do it for him, so he did. Mikey ripped open the top of the envelope and skipped the first few sentences before his eyes landed on ‘We are proud to say that you have all of the necessary qualifications that we look for in our students…’ and his smile grew wider and he looked up at his older brother who was now biting his bottom lip in anticipation.

 “YOU GOT IN!”

  “I DID?! OH MY GOD!” Gerard squealed and tackled Mikey in a hug, crying tears of joy. Gerard gasped before running upstairs and yelling down:

“I GOTTA TELL FRANKIE”

——————end of flashback——————

   Mikey’s eyes snapped open.  _ His address. His moms house address.  _  He had to tell Frank. He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, bumping into a pouting Frank who was just exiting the room. His scowl quickly turned into a worried expression when he saw Miley’s face.

   “What happened? Is something wrong?” He asked, tone serious.

   “I might know how to find  Gerard .”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so maybe that was my first time writing smut. Sorry if it was crap :/ 
> 
> Anyway, I love comments so say something, say hi, tell me what you think, anything your comfortable with. 
> 
> Idk how to outtro so... stay chill?  
>  -Bean


	8. Filler chapter (kinda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey doesn’t have time for anyone’s bullshit.

—————————————later that day—————————————

“God; it’s been FOREVER since I’ve been here.” Frank said with a sigh, reminiscing in the nostalgia the small brown house in front of them brang up.

“Me too Iero, me too.” Mikey nodded, low key trying to hold back the tears that came with the sight of his childhood home. “But what if she doesn’t live here anymore?”

“Then we start over. We’ll find him. Even if it’s the last thing I do, I’ll find him.” Frank seemed to be promising himself more than Mikey, subconsciously touching the chain around his neck before snapping himself back into reality. “You ready to do this?”

Mikey nodded and stood closer to a Frank before ringing the doorbell.

What’s our cover again? Mikey asked Frank telepathically. 

We are police.you Look like William but with red dyed tips and I look like that guy from school, Andy Black, but my hair is blonde. Was Franks answer before the door opened to reveal Mikey’s mom with more grey hairs than he remembered last time he saw her. He wanted to hug her so badly but he kept his stiff stance to Franks right. The aforementioned‘ s lips formed a thin line. Last time Frank saw her was at Mikey’s funeral and she looked so much more worn down since then.

“Donna Way?” Frank asked in his faux deep voice. Mikey’s mom nodded, stance confident but her eyes held a look of nervousness.

“I’m officer Andrew and this is my partner, officer William.” Frank gestured and Mikey nodded at his mom as a hello. “We would like to know if you know the whereabouts of a Gerard Way?”

Donna nodded again and opened the door, gesturing for them to come in.

“He’s my only son left… has he done something illegal?” She asked carefully as they sat down in the living room. Mikey bit his lip.

“That’s confidential information ma’am, I’m sorry. Do you know his location?” Frank told the mom who was doing the same lip bite as her son next to him, probably subconsciously. She nodded slightly.

“Just…. before I tell you where he is, can you tell me if he is going to jail?” She asked shakily. Frank nodded and reassured the old woman that no, Gerard was not going to jail and that they just had a few questions for him. She sighed in relief.

“Thank heavens. Anyway, last time I heard from him, he was graduating from his art college in New York and he is an art teacher now at a school up there” Frank held in a smile of pride. He knew Gee had it in him. “but I’m not sure which one. Unfortunately, We haven’t really stayed in contact since the deaths of his brother and husband who died in a bus crash. My husband died not too long afterward too…” she trailed off, lips now pursed and forming a line and a wave of guilt crashed over the two sins. Frank looked out of the corner of his eyes and saw Mikey with tears ready to spill. Luckily, he could cover that with his eye trickery.

His dad died. He wasn’t alive to see his dad die. Frank cleared his throat.

“Uhm… thank you ma’am but if that’s all the information you have then we should get going.” He stated in Andy’s deep voice (which he always admired a little bit tbh).  
He stood up and when Mikey stayed sat down, Frank tapped him on the shoulder, breaking his trance and he stood up too, letting frank shake her hand before moving to shake her hand and after a second he pulled her into a hug.

“Things will get better soon. I promise.” He whispered into her hair before letting go, not turning away from his mom and just staring at her face which was etched with confusion and she looked as if she were about to say something when Frank grabbed the younger’s hand and teleported them back to their headquarters connected to Dallon’s house. Frank disabled his eye trickery and turned to the youngest Way.

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT MIKEY?! YOU COULD HAVE BLOWN OUR COVER!” He yelled, eyes quickly turning from his usual calm hazel to his angry bright yellow and Mikey flinched.

“I’ve just never seen my mom so heartbroken Frank… first I died, then you died, now dad… I just wanted to tell her something good. We bought up sadness and I didn’t like it. We don’t even know where my dad is.” Mikey spoke, voice getting quieter and quieter as he curled himself into a ball. Franks eyes softened and returned to hazel but he still crossed his arms.

“You still made a promise that you couldn’t keep. Giving false hope isn’t something you should do, especially because you are the laziest sin. Not human, sin.” Frank said in a stern voice. Now Mikey was angry.

“Well I’m so sorry that I still care about whatever human life I had! It’s not MY FAULT THAT YOU WERE ABANDONED BY YOUR MOM AND TORTURED BY YOUR DAD. WE TOOK YOU INTO OUR FAMILY AND YOU DONT EVEN CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT MY BROTHERS WELLBEING. THE REST OF THE WORLD COULD DIE AND YOU WOULDNT CARE AS LONG AS IT WASNT HIM. CANT YOU THINK ABOUT SOMEONE ELSE FOR A CHANGE? YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK YOU FRANKLIN.” Mikey’s eyes were now a glowing purple and he jabbed his finger into frank’s chest.

”ANTHONY” another jab in the chest.

“IERO” Mikey full on shoved frank this time, making him nearly lose his balance. 

“JUNIO-” Frank punched his little brother in law. They were both crying now, glowing purple eyes staring into (again) bright yellow eyes. Whether they were sad tears or angry tears, neither of them knew.

“Just shut the fuck up and go to your room before I get you removed as a sin like I did with Travie.” Frank practically spat at him and Mikey’s eyes widened with fear and a splash of rebelliousness but he just grumbled under his breath, holding his nose , and making sure to slam his royal blue door. Frank sighed and collapsed onto one of the sofa’s and saw out of the corner if his eye, Pete left his room, glared at Frank for a second and then let himself into Mikey’s room. Frank pinched the bridge of his nose and wished that never happened.

——————————-Mikey’s P.O.V.————————————

 

Come hereeeeee Mikey yelled through his wall at Pete and not long after, he hears shuffling outside his door and it opens to reveal the shorter boy.

“Hey do you know why Fra- What the fuck happened?” He stopped at the edge of the bed when he saw Mikey touching his nose that was quickly getting redder by the second.

“Lil shit punched me. I think he broke my nose but whatever. Should be good in a day.” Mikey shrugged. Petes eyes flashed a fiery orange, changing back quickly and instead he shook his head in disappointment.

“Mikey...What did you do to deserve it? Frank acts like a mom to us most of the time and he usually has a reason to do everything.” Mikey scoffed. 

“Have I ever told you that he was my brother in law?” Pete shook his head, mouth opened as if he was going to say something but Mikey cut him off. “Yeah… we haven’t seen or heard from my brother since we died four years ago. I just remembered my mom's address this morning and we went to see her and she hadn’t heard from him in a while and I don’t think he’s dead but man what if he is? We would get to talk to him again maybe right? I hope he’s happy wherever he’s at. But anyway, Frank has this whole ass tragic backstory and I might have brought it up a little because he was being more selfish than Gabe on Thanksgiving. I get that he loves Gee and everything but I do too and I swear he doesn’t care about anything except himself and Gerard. My dad died and he barely cared.” Mikey’s voice cracked a little bit at the end and Pete just sat there shocked.

“I thought Luci said that we weren’t allowed to see people from our human lives…” Pete said in a small voice. 

“We aren’t but this was a special family thing and I-”

“You don’t think I had a family?” Pete said accusingly, temper rising. Mikey just sighed and pressed his palm against Pete’s forehead, catching the now sleeping boy as he slumped forward. Mikey picked Pete up, carried him through the gold painted door, set the shorter boy on his own bed then Mikey returned to his own room, snuggling under the covers. Today was too dramatic for his taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I haven’t updated in a while, school sucks and I’ve joined a few things and I’m always busy and then writers block and yeah I’m lazy. I’m so sorry but here’s something I guess. I’m sorry if you don’t like it.


	9. A little bit a death in his life, a little bit of fluff through the night, a quickly escalating pillow fight, a little bit of love at first sight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is pretty accurate. I dare you to find all my references in this chapter (I even acknowledged one so there’s a freebie) btw if you don’t know who Maja is, she is the singer for a Swedish band called The Sounds and the girl in the Bring It (by Cobra starship) music video :)

——————————meanwhile with Dallon————————-

“Truth or dare” a Swedish accent asked him from across the circle. Dallon thought her name was Maja or something like that (Will and Gabe just called her lil M). Dallon, William, Gabe, Billie, Breezy, Jack, and Alex. It turns out that Jack was Breezy’s cousin and they were celebrating his birthday this week so they invited a few of their friends over to have a few drinks and were now playing middle school party games.

“Ummmm dare?” Dallon replied, already regretting the decision when Alex giggled drunkenly and whispered something into Jack’s ear who then whispered it into Maja’s ear, a grin creeping onto her face.

“I dare you to reenact… what was it?” She asked, giggling a lil bit and turning to Jack.

“The barbecue sauce on my titties vine with barbecue sauce in your titties.” Jack guffawed and everyone else laughed too, except dallon who grumbled and walked to the kitchen, taking off his shirt and getting the condiment out of the fridge. Dallon shivered as he took a spoon and splattered it on his chest then went back out to the living room and sat on the couch seemingly calm.

“So I was just sitting there, barbecue sauce on my titties and I’m like, what. the fuck.” he mumbled, smiling a little bit but he said it with the same attitude as the original girl (y’know, from the vine) and Jack was rolling on the floor, face red from laughing and Alex was trying to calm him down while holding back a few giggles himself.

Dallon went back into the kitchen and wiped the barbecue sauce off with a washcloth before going back to his friends.

“My turn!” He exclaimed evilly and the room quieted down. 

“Jack!”dallon said sharply and the skunk haired mans head snapped up. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare. because I’m a gay, not a pussy.” Jack responded with a bit of cockiness and sarcasm dripping from his voice. Breezy snorted at his comment and dallon shook his head.

“Okay. I dare you to give William a lap dance.” Dallon said, throwing an innocent smile in Gabe’s direction when he heard the older sin growl a little bit but William whispered something in his ear and Gabe seemed to relax. Jack crossed the room and straddled William’s waist before starting to move his hips in a circular motion for at least twenty seconds. He leaned down and whispered something into the sin’s ear and both William and Gabe (who was sitting beside him) burst out laughing as Jack got up and went back over to Alex’s side.

“What’d we miss? What did jack say?!” Billie asked,pouting when the couple just burst out laughing again. He looked at Jack helplessly and Jack sighed.

“And that’s the end of the sexy end screen dance.” (A/N: R.I.P. Danisnotonfire) Breezy snorted again before downing another swig of beer. “So, Breezy. Truth or-”

“Dare.” She stated, a glint of rebelliousness in her eye.

“You gotta let me ask the questionnnn” Jack pouted. “But anyway, kiss Dallon.”

“Pshh. That it? Jack, you’re so creative.” She said sarcastically but she crawled her way over to Dallon and into his lap. “You okay with this?” She asked in a hushed voice and Dallon nodded. She leaned in and their lips touched. Dallon was the first to pull away, but his eyes never left her as Breezy got up. 

“I’m bored, who wants to watch movies?” She asked and almost everyone’s hand shots up. “Okay, I’ll go make popcorn. Jack gets first pick since it’s his birthday. If it’s home alone again I swear to god I will hide the disc every time you come over.” She said before leaving the room. Jack clicked the tv into Netflix and found the movie he wanted, and shut off the lights while everyone was going to get drinks (bc popcorn needs to have a drink with it). Soon enough, everyone was sitting down with Alex and jack cuddled up on the love seat with a blanket they found,William,Gabe, and Maja sat on the couch, and Billie Joe and Dallon sat on the floor in front of the couch when Breezy walked back in, now carrying a large bowl of popcorn.

“Goddamnit Jack. I said no home alone!” She scolded but Jack smiled anyway.

“It isn’t home alone. It’s home alone 2.” He said innocently and Breezy just sighed before sitting down next to Dallon and starting the movie.

They spent the rest of the night watching movies until they all passed out.

————————————————————————————————-

Dallon ran through the familiar alleyways. From what? he couldn’t remember, he just knew he had to get away.

He turned a corner and saw Ryan being held against the side of a garage at the end of the gravelly road. He tried to shout. No sound came out. His best friends signature blue hair shined in the sunlight. He heard a bike behind him but couldn’t turn around before he found himself on the ground. He heard Ryan’s scream echo throughout the alley. Dallon lifted his head and couldn’t rip his eyes away as a crimson red stain began forming around the handle in Ryan’s chest.

The blue haired boy crumpled to the ground lifelessly and the person who stabbed him was already gone. Dallon ran to his friends body and held him close. He heard someone screaming Ryan’s name and he looked up only to see no one. The screaming person was him.

His vision blurred and the next thing he heard was a loud wailing siren. His vision blurred again and when he came back, a lovely pair of brown eyes met his. 

“Hey welcome back! My name is Brendon and I need you to answer some questions about the murder of Ryan Eric Seaman. Can you let go of him please?”

Dallon shook his head but some paramedics came and tried to remove the bleeding blue boy from his grasp. He fought them.

“NO! RYAN” he screamed hoarsely. “RYAN!”

“Dallon? Let go. Dallon!”  
——————————————————————————

“Dallon!” 

He shot up from his place on the floor to see a concerned Breezy next to him.

“Are you okay?” She asked, carefully putting her hand on his shoulder. “You were calling for a guy named Ryan? I’m surprised that you didn’t wake the others.” She said. Dallon looked around the room. Alex was asleep on an also sleeping Jack’s chest. Gabe was sprawled out over two cushions with William curled onto his lap; Maja beside them with her head resting on her hand, using the arm of the couch to support her elbow.

“Where’s BJ?” He asked, voice grumbling with sleep. 

“The Lil assbutt stole my bed.” She replied with a small smile, shaking her head. Dallon smiled back.

“What time is it even?” He asked the brown haired girl. She reached for her phone that was in the coffee table and pressed the home button, causing the device to light up.

4:16 A.M.

“So since it’s a kinda weird time, do you want to stay up until the others wake up or do you wanna try to go back to sleep?” Breezy asked, shifting so that she was now sitting beside him with her legs out and her back against the couch. 

“How about we play twenty questions but instead of just twenty, we keep going until they wake up or one if us fall asleep?” He responded and she nodded. He laid back down in his blanket that was there when he woke up and Breezy crawled in next to him and threw her arm over his waist. 

“Is this okay?” She asked in a whisper and he nodded, turning to face her.

“Okay. I just figured that since everybody else is cuddling, why can’t I, y’know?” She said, biting her lip and closing her eyes. “You ask the first question.” She told him. He nodded and closed his eyes too.

“Um okay…dogs or cats?”

“Tough choice but I gotta say cats. Favorite tv show?”

“Doctor Who..wha-”

“Nice. Doctor Who is some good stuff mhm, mhm” Breezy cut him off in agreement. Dallon smiled even though both their eyes were closed. “Anyway, continue.”

“Okay, what’s your astrological sign?”

“Cancer. What’s yours?”

“Taurus. Chocolate or vanilla?”

“Well I’m too kinky for vanilla so I’m gonna go with chocolate.” She said with a little giggle. Her answer made Dallon burst out laughing until a pillow hit him in the face and Breezy laughed a little harder,

“Go back to sleep assholes.” Jack grumbled sleepily. 

“We are, we are.” Dallon said, throwing the pillow back at him and accidentally hitting Alex, waking him up.

“Wha?” He asked, looking up at Jack. Jack threw the pillow again and hit Gabe who jumped awake, knocking poor William off the couch, kicking Maja on the way down.

“What the fuck?” Gabe asked, getting hit with another pillow.

“Oh buddy, you’re gonna wish you never did that. I’m the king of pillow fights.” Gabe said in a deep voice, grabbing a pillow and launching it across the room, hitting Jack in the face. Then, with a flick of his wrist, he conjured up a big pile of pillows.

“FEEL MY WRATH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGG!” He yelled.

—————————-five hours later—————————

Billie Joe woke up from a peaceful sleep. No nightmare, no dream, just sleep. After ten minutes of lying in Breezy's bed, he went to the bathroom then into the living room to see if anyone was up. Instead, he found Maja sprawled out on the couch, Jack was under a pile of pillows with his arm sticking out, Alex was on the floor under the coffee table, Gabe was in the big leather rocking chair, William was behind the loveseat curled into a ball, dallon was on top of the back of the couch, Breezy was sprawled in front of the tv and they were all asleep. Billie shook his head.

“What the fuck? Maybe this is my dream.” He thought before going back and snuggling up into the blankets on Breezy’s bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think


End file.
